Hostage
by DCI Meadows
Summary: The Education Secretary is in Sun Hill. It's Sports day at Junior School. Jambo decides to even a score with tragic consequences for one Sun Hill Officer


Disclaimer: These are not my character's OK, I've borrowed them.  
  
Content: No Sex. Guns - yes.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
The final plans were almost in place for the demonstration against the Education Secretary's plans to increase tuition fees for university students. Sun Hill Students, as they were known were going to disrupt sports day at Cheetham Road Junior school. As it was open event for parents and families the group could easily get into the school grounds without being noticed. Sun Hill Students were having their final meeting in the Elcot Arms.  
  
'Remember, we don't want to frighten any of the kiddies, and as soon as the cops are called we run.' Testtube said.  
  
'And there are to be no weapons used either. We will save them for downing street.' Added bunson.  
  
The group all laughed and PE sorted out another round of drinks. They all had different nicknames associated with school so that their identities would not be revealed.  
  
-*-  
  
Jambo had wanted to take a pop at the officers for some time now, ever since DCI Meadows had busted his drug smuggling ring and his younger brother had been sent down for 5 years for pocession. The conversation he had just overheard sounded like the perfect opportunity to tag along and do some real damage. Now then, Superintendent Okaro, DC Eva Sharpe, and DC Brandan Kane all had children at the school for definite, but the big prize was the deputy head teacher, Mrs Laura Meadows. All he needed to do was get them all together, have a firearm and create a hostage situation. He would release the children one by one and then bargin with her. Okaro would be, rightly so, concerned with Emma and so it would be easy to wind DCI up.  
  
-*-  
  
DCI Meadows was not happy, there was several important cases pending and all his officers were taking time off for this, that and the other. The current Education Secretary was in Canley for the day, he was attending prize giving at Canley Comprehensive, Alex Drummond was getting an award, so DC Drummond had the morning off. Abi Nixon was in serious trouble again so ADI Nixon had been called to the school. Then in the afternoon it was sports day at the junior school and so the Superintendent, DC Sharpe and DC Kane were all having the afternoon off. Officers that didn't have children were on holiday because they had been asked to avoid school holidays. Laura had been in a flap all week about the MP visiting school so any further discussion about their current marital difficulties was out of the question and he was busy at work anyway. With the internet dating agenvy scam still on-going Laura had invited June to stay for a while too so time alone was a bit scarce. Mickey Webb saundered into CID  
  
'Where is everyone, Guv?'  
  
'Either, at school, or on bloody holiday.'  
  
'We have reports of a demonstration at the junior school during sports day.'  
  
'It's uniform's shout, the Education Secretary is in town.'  
  
'ok,'  
  
'What you doing anyway?'  
  
'Just going through my notes for court tomorrow.'  
  
'Alright Mickey. I am going out for lunch now, try not to disturb me, please.'  
  
'Guv.'  
  
Jack wasn't only going out for lunch, he was having a meeting with his solicitor regarding the divorce. It had been 8 months now since he and Laura had separated and from what he could gather she seemed happier and less tense. They'd been out a few times recently and never got round to discussing matters but he was sure this was what she wanted, and he hadn't really had time to stop and think about what he wanted.  
  
-*-  
  
Mickey Webb was still coming to terms with the death of Rita his adoptive mother, and while the office was quiet he wanted to go through some of her affairs. He had also decided that he was going to look for his natural parents and get to the bottom of why they had given them up. The DCI would be gone for at least an hour, time to have a sandwich and a cuddle with his hooker girlfriend so Mickey thought he would use his office, for privacy.  
  
-*-  
  
The Education Secretary had finished at the comprehensive school, and was having lunch with the board of governors and Head teacher of the junior school. Jambo was close behind, he wanted to make sure that Mrs Meadows was in school today. She was, and she was looking lovely, too lovely to be a copper's wife he would have to rescue her soon.  
  
Sports day and the protests got underway at 1.30 pm, there were no signs of the cops, and the Sun Hill Students were only holding up plaquards for now, they had eggs to throw at the MPs car but they did not intend to frighten the children or ruin sports day for them.  
  
Just as Jambo had thought all of the doting police officer parents spent a few minutes with their children chatting to Mrs Meadows. After their race outside each of the children went back into the gym hall and into the changing rooms, one by one Jambo rounded up Emma Okaro, Rachel Kane and Joanna Sharpe. Before taking them to primary 2's classroom, he sent another little kid Christopher to tell Mrs Meadows - it has to be Mrs Meadows.  
  
When Laura arrived Jambo told her not to speak.  
  
'Be quiet and sit down with the kiddies.'  
  
'OK.'  
  
'Do any of you know special policemen?' he asked  
  
'My daddy's a Superintendent at Sun Hill' Emma said.  
  
'And my daddy's a DC, he works with Mr Meadows.'  
  
'So does my mummy, she's DC Sharpe.'  
  
'Do you know a policeman?' Jambo turned and asked Laura.  
  
'What is this about?' Laura asked carefully.  
  
'My brother was sent to prison for 5 years, by a DCI Meadows, and he's gonna get out today, if they want these children to live. Now I suggest that Emma phones Sun Hill and tell them we're here and we're OK.'  
  
He then passed his mobile to Emma and she made the call.  
  
-*-  
  
'Hello, it's Emma, we are all in Class 2 and Jambo has a gun.'  
  
'OK Emma, who all is there, can you tell me?' Sgt. Smith asked on the other end of the phone.  
  
'It's me, and Rachel and Joanna and a teacher, but it's a secret which one.'  
  
'OK Emma, can I talk to the teacher please?'  
  
Jambo took the phone and spoke to Smithy.  
  
'The kiddies will be fine, just as soon as my kid brother is released from Longmarsh, OK - you tell Mr Meadows.'  
  
-*-  
  
Sgt. Smith alerted Insp. Gold and DCI Meadows that there was a hostage situation at the school. He also alerted a trained negotiator and SO19.  
  
'Right Gina, you get down there and I will stay here. Smithy contact the school and alert them, contact the Super. We need to find out who the teacher is, and fast.' Meadows ordered.  
  
For now this was work and it hadn't occurred to Jack that Laura could be in danger. Gina and June left for the school, while Emma spoke to Smithy again, and told him that all the children being held were police kids.  
  
'M'am, if it is Emma Okaro, Joanna Sharpe and Rachel Kane, then there is a possibility that the teacher is related to an officer too.'  
  
'Who are you thinking of?'  
  
'Laura Meadows, I'm not sure where she teaches now.'  
  
'No, Jack would have said, wouldn't he?'  
  
'Not sure, he's very professional and I don't know how things are between them just now.' June answered.  
  
-*-  
  
The school had been alerted to the incident now and procedures were being carried out to have register taken for all classes. The link to Sun Hill officers had been established, and the parents notified.  
  
'Get Meadows down here now.' Adam shouted. Adam was unable to take charge of the operation while Emma was still in there and it needed a senior officer to take the blame if something went wrong, he wanted Jack here, and fast.  
  
-*-  
  
As soon as DCI Meadows arrived at the scene he took charge of the situation. Adam, Eva and Brandan were all concerned with the safety of their children and were of little support to him. He left SO19 to do their jobs but there wasn't a trained negotiator available so he had to do it.  
  
'Who's the teacher?'  
  
'Deputy Head. Her Husband's a cop but they're not together, we're trying to trace him.' Adam informed him.  
  
'He's here. Let's just get the kids out.'  
  
'My daughter is in there Jack, as is Eva and Brandan's, get it sorted  
  
'Yes, and Laura Meadows too. I need a senior officer to support me.' Jack snapped.  
  
'There isn't one available, Jack, you are the only officer free.' 'OK Jambo, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes, Mr Meadows, I can hear you.'  
  
'Jambo, can you let the little ones come out now please?'  
  
'Will you release steve?'  
  
'Now, come on let the kiddies out and then we will talk about it.l  
  
Rachel and Joanna were then released but Emma was still in there with Laura and Jambo fired a shot. Okaro was tense and unable to work in that situation, but to his credit Jack held it together.  
  
'Jambo, is Emma OK?' Jack asked.  
  
'I am ok, but Miss is hurt.'  
  
-*-  
  
June Ackland was not happy, she was good friends with Laura and while she appreciated that the children were top priority, that Okaro needed to have his daughter out of there safely, she could see Jack getting angrier and angrier.  
  
'M'am I think we need a senior officer' She said to Gina.  
  
'Jack is OK, he's trained in this situation.'  
  
'Not when your wife is the hostage.'  
  
Adam came over to where they were standing and Gina gave him a hug, it was too much for June and she walked away, over to Jack.  
  
'Do you need a rest?' she asked him.  
  
Before Jack got time to answer, they heard another gun shot and Emma came out.  
  
'Is Miss OK?' Jack asked but didn't get any response because Adam came over and grabbed his daughter. He then walked away leaving Jack in tears, Still negotiating with Jambo.  
  
'Jambo, are you OK? Is Laura OK?' Jack asked.  
  
'Is Steve getting out of Longmarsh?'  
  
'We can't discuss that here, these kiddies want their school back.'  
  
There was another gunshot and then Jambo came out. The Paramedics and police rushed in, Laura was in a bad way.  
  
Jack wanted to go to the hospital with Laura but he needed to stay and arrest Jambo and get order restored at the school. Adam Okaro had already gone to the hospital with Emma.  
  
'June, go with Laura please.' Jack said gently.  
  
'Don't you want to go, Guv?'  
  
Jack looked at his feet, of course he wanted to go, but as he was the most senior officer there he couldn't.  
  
'Just look after her.' He leaned down and gently kissed Laura's cheek.  
  
'Lucy is on the way. I love you' He whispered and walked away in tears.  
  
-*-  
  
June Ackland called the station on the radio.  
  
'Laura has died on route to St Hughes.'  
  
'Received June'  
  
'Could someone contact the DCI please. Tell him gently.'  
  
Gina Gold went straight upstairs to CID.  
  
'Jack, we've just had confirmation that Laura has died from her injuries.'  
  
'Close the door on your way out.' Was all that Jack could muster, but then he called her back.  
  
'I need a senior officer here now, could you phone Adam please, Gina.'  
  
'Sir, I think he's at the hospital with little Emma, she is his daughter, not just an ex-wife.'  
  
'Then I need you to contact Fitzwilliam. And Laura isn't my ex-wife.'  
  
'Sir, the Borough Commander is escorting the MP.'  
  
'OK, I'll phone Scotland Yard then. I need to get to the hospital with the kids.'  
  
Gina Gold could see that Jack was genuinely upset, and changed her tactic.  
  
'Are you still friendly with her, Guv?'  
  
'We were together for 30 years and apart for 7 months, you work it out!'  
  
It wasn't the right time to say anymore. Gina wasn't going to argue with a Senior Officer, Laura may not be his wife anymore, but she was obviously still somebody special. 


End file.
